The present invention relates to a device for taking showers and the like.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. There are a plurality of devices which are mountable in bathrooms and used for issuing water for taking showers and the like. One of such devices is disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,682. It is believed that this device can be further improved.